When the truth comes out
by BeyondMidnight
Summary: What is your favorite episode? What happened when the camera wasn't on? Or when the episode was over? Review your episode and the character s  you want to know the thoughts of! PxS KxR possibly JxMarlene
1. Chapter 1

"Hello everyone who reads this! I'm just trying something out here but to do so, I need your help! You see, I want to write a story about what happens when the 'camera' is not on about what one (or maybe two) of the characters think during a certain scene in an episode. A little confusing? Well I'll try to explain.

If you want part of it just review. You can review as many times as you like but I can't promise I'll do all of the reviews, although I'll try.

I need: A scene from an existing episode that makes you wonder what one of the characters (or two) thinks and feels at that moment.

Or

Tell me the name of the episode where you really want to know what happens next.

WARNING! I'm not a Skilene fan (sorry! Don't kill me) I like Private x Skipper way better, or Marlene x Julien or even Rico x Kowalski. But Private x Skipper will be in the story for certain.

I hope you like the idea and I hope you'll review. I can't wait to start."


	2. Chapter 2: Needle point

**Special made for Ebony3111, thank you for reviewing! As for my latest reviewer, the foundation is indeed thought out. It will be drama, romance and some humor. The main pairing is Skipper x Private but there can be other's, just review and I'll see what I can do. Now onto the story.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Skipper POV:**

Today wasn't exactly a day for our waving routine. Today we were set up for a visit to the doctor which didn't seem that bad until I saw the huge needle he prepared for us. I looked to my side and saw the other three looking a bit nervous. Private was shivering and nervously rubbing his flippers together. He was up first. My eye twitched slightly and my heart stopped when I heard the littlest penguin scream. The other two screamed just as hard, but before the doctor could get me I already escaped and knocked him out. So here we are, hiding from Alice behind a trashcan. We moved out when I hear a familiar female voice and hide behind the walls of a habitat.

"I got the zoo in total lock-down. Nobody gets in, nobody gets out." I hear Alice say. Apparently the one she's phoning is talking right now because she's quiet for a second. "Yes! I'm telling you that penguin is a tricky one." Damn, not now! I got to get away from here and I really don't want to leave the guys behind let alone tell them the truth.

"Lock down! They're on to me." I curse. My eyes widen as I realize that I just spoke out loud and the others give me weird looks. "I mean… us." I quickly correct myself.

"This complicates our escape considerably." Kowalski says. I know he is right but I really need to leave right now! I'm not going to leave my men here, one specific. I quickly scan the area for something useful and fortunately I find something.

"Hotdog car at three o'clock." I say not trying to sound very enthusiastic. "Roll out."

Once we're inside of the car and got us the perfect escape plan, I really thought it's going to work out. But then Private speaks up.

"But I do have one question." He asks, his voice still showing the perfect innocence and joy.

"Shoot little Private." I tell him while putting my flipper on his shoulder with a smile. Nothing can go wrong now. What can he possibly ask that may lead to a weak spot in our plan. I'm convinced there is nothing wrong with our plan. Then his face drops and the ignorance and innocence fade away.

"Didn' you get ya shot Skippa?" He asks. I'm suddenly frozen in place. How did he… he couldn't! There's no way. He saw through me all the time? Masking it with the perfect ignorance of a child? Once again he surprises me both pleasantly and unpleasantly. I just found out a new ability of him (putting on a poker face) but he knows and I don't want him to know. I don't want to let Kowalski or Rico know either but Private's different. He looks up to me, I know that and I sort of need that but he's also very special to me. Maybe I can save my tail.

"Eh… yeah? Yeah! Of course I did." I start nervously. No he's not going to take it for sure. "What can possibly make you think such a thing?" I flash him a smile while I nervously pet my flipper. He seems oblivious to all these things but I know better. He's more observant than someone may think.

"The doctor didn' take your ankle tack **(did I spell it right?)**." He points to the red ribbon around my ankle. There it is. He has me pushed into a corner with my back against the wall. Only he can do this and get away with it. Why? I don't know. Wait… yes I do. I just don't want to know… I guess. I sigh deeply. This is it. I'm about to say that I am afraid for the first time in my life.

A confession, some reassuring talking and a solo escape scene later, I find myself running through the zoo. Running from my own team. Never thought that would happen.

**Private POV:**

I neve' thought this would happen. We, chasing our own leader. Not only my leader, my best friend, the one that I look up to and secretly love. We chase him down until he's standing in a corner. Out of pure desperation, apparently, he grabs two leaves and performs a dance. I wish someone would cove' my eyes now.

"You really don't want to get that shot, do you?" I hear Kowalski ask. But he's already gone. I can't believe my… eh, our fearless leader runs away from us. After a short while we find him on top of a zoo car and prepare to attack him, although I really don't want to.

**Skipper POV:**

They want to attack me. Drag me to the doctor. That ain't gonna fly. I sense the first one attacking and easily kick him off. To my great regret I see it is Private that I kick off. His eyes wide in surprise as he stumbles backwards. A shiver runs down my spine as I watch to make sure he's ok. I don't get much time seeing as Kowalski and Rico are both attacking me but I manage to kick them off the car. I watch them fall to the ground and miss what comes flying right at me. Private.

**Private POV:**

I knock into Skippa, causing us both to fall off. He manages to get a grip on the car though. I hold on tightly to the ribbon attached to his ankle. I stare at him, can't believe the whole situation. He gives me a meaningful look. Like he's sorry and a sort of goodbye. Is he planning on leaving? Leaving us all behind? He can't! I can't let him! But it's too late, the ribbon snaps and I fall to the ground miraculously landing on Kowalski and Rico. I still have the ribbon held tightly in my flipper.

"I don' think… we're gonna catch him." I say, stating the obvious. I hear Kowalski sigh.

"Clearly, he is the master and we… his unworthy students." He says. Rico groans in defeat.

"If we don't find an answer soon, Skipper might leave the zoo grounds… forever." Kowalski says clearly terrified of that idea.

"Forever?" I add dramatically. Rico grabs our talking device and hits a button so it says: Evacuate. Well I know Rico has trouble talking, but seriously? Pressing the wrong button?

"We can't lose Skippa. There must be some way." I say. Kowalski is right. We have to find an answer soon or else… and then it hit me. I had an idea. It would save anything and I wouldn't lose my Skippa! Who is not… technically mine. I particularly feel my skin turning red under my feathers but I shake it off and look at the red ribbon in my flipper.

"Wait! Alice is looking for a penguin wearing an ankle tack, right?" I ask a slight smile on my face. This made make everything ok!

"Private." Kowalski starts. His voice contains concern. But I'm absolutely determined. "You're not thinking…"

"Indeed I am!" I cut him off, the confident smile still on my face. Still, I think about it for a short moment. "…I think."

"But if you are thinking what I think you're thinking, I think it could be risky." He says thoughtfully. Does he really believe that I care? All I want is Skippa back where he belongs. With us!

"If it means getting the skipper back, it'll all be worth it." I said while attaching the ribbon to my own foot. I feel a sudden wave of confident and a little fear for the second shot I'm about to get. Kowalski and Rico finally agree with my plan so as soon as I see Alice I waggle over to her. I don't even hear a word she's saying because I'm too lost in my own thoughts. Will Skippa see this? Will he be proud of me or say that I'm a failure, sacrificing myself for others? Is he still here? Will it really be worth it? When I snap out of my thoughts, Alice is already holding me up to her eyes level.

"I thought you were taller?" She asks examining me. I try to make my neck as tall as possible. She seems to be buying it and takes me away. Great, another shot.

**Skipper POV:**

As soon as I see my little Private being carried away by Alice, I know what his plan is.

"Private's sacrificing himself… for me." I say more to myself than to any other person.

"I say, how long have you been under there?" One of the chimps asks. I'm not even bothering to hide my emotion this time.

"Two shots in one day. Boy's not gonna sit for weeks." I say looking down at Private while quilt builds up in my stomach. I love him too much to let him continue with this, right?

"Pardon?" The chimp asks.

"Private pulled the old switcheroo on Alice. She thinks he's me. He's gonna take my shot." I say looking down at my feet.

"Oh dear," The chimp speaks up getting my full attention. "Phil says that if Private's already had one shot a second one can make him quite ill… or worse." He doesn't need to explain. I know what he means with worse. Private could die. I'm not going to let this continue. I do love him too much for this. I don't even want to think about a world without my Private. Yes, I'm determined now. I'm going to take that shot. I don't even want him to be ill! He will remain unharmed.

I jump into the window frame just in time to see Private being locked in that cage once again. As soon as Alice walked away to get the doctor, his face drops and he sighs deep. My heart skips a beat as I see him there. And I wonder that if I hadn't know about the consequents of the second shot, would I have let Private take it?

"Skippa… what are you doing 'ere?" Private says. I immediately snap out of my thoughts and look at him.

"Saving you from saving me." I say as I jump a few times to get in front of the cage. I open it with ease but he backs away from me. Is he really that determined to keep me here?

"But it's alright, I don't mind takin' another shot." He says with a smile. Such a great mask. Of course he minds! It would hurt him twice as bad. "I could always… turn the other cheek." He wiggles his tail cutely and I try to ignore it.

"You mind if it makes you sick… or worse." I tell him. Actually I wanted to say that I mind. Stupid beak… talking faster than I can think. At least he looks scared now. Great, now I feel really bad.

"How worse?" He asks terrified. I avoid his eyes and think about it. I can't just tell him he can die, he's just a boy. Think Skipper, think.

"You know… the chimps didn't say. I assume you'd grow a second head or something." Yes, that's a great alternative. Private's flippers hold his face as if he's afraid it might drop. He's frightened now.

"I don' want a second head." He squeaks. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. He's going to be alright.

**Private POV:**

Yes! My knight in shining armor came to save me. I'm not going to tell Skippa that I do mind the second shot, he needs to think I'm brave. But when I hear about the illness or the second head that might come with it… I'm glad he's here. He holds my flippers and leads me out of the cage.

"Then hurry men!" He says while taking the ankle tack off of me and replaces on his ankle. "The doc can be here any second." He tries to help me to the window, but I end up flying into a wall. Way to kill a moment… I quickly jump into the window frame and turn around. Skippa's still watching me.

"You know Skippa, none of us thinks any less of you for being afraid." I assure him. His face drops.

"Well I do. My fear almost hurt a friend." He says the last part very quiet, but I can hear it and my heart starts beating faster. Whether he came or not, it would still be worth it. Definitely.

**That's the end of chapter one! I'll upload two as soon as possible but I have to work all weekend. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dr Blowhole's revenge

**Hello readers! Congratulations, you just opened this story were YOU decide what you want to read. This story is specially written for Willowfur and EgyptianhandyTut. I hope u guys like it! Please enjoy! And sorry about the late update, my computer was infected with Trojans so I couldn't do anything for at least a week.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

The four penguins waddled back to their HQ. Private was behind the rest of his group not watching at all where he was heading and bumped into a trash can. He fell down flat on his butt but quickly jumped up and ran to his team. After a few more moments of silence, he finally spoke up.

"Eh… Skippa? Why aren't you sure if I can see our mission files?"

**Skipper POV:**

My body tensed up at his question. I had tried to avoid this question because partly I knew what his reaction would be, and partly I didn't. So I did the only think that seemed right, ignored him. But of course he couldn't just drop it. If he did he wouldn't be our Private and if he wouldn't be our Private I wouldn't love him, although he doesn't know yet. I heard his footsteps coming closer until he jumped in front of me and blocked the way. I sighed.

"Private, get out of the way." I tried. He put his flippers on his hips and stared at me intensely.

"I asked you something." He said determined to get an answer. "I asked you why I'm not allowed to see our mission files? Most of them I attended myself. I still have my memories."

"You're right. Well, maybe we should erase your memories then." I said not breaking eye contact. He stood stone still but his expression changed a bit. His eyes grew wider and his beak parted. How adorable.

"You wouldn't do that… would you?" He asked hopefully. I chuckled.

"Of course not young Private, but as long as you have your memories, there's no use in looking into the mission files, is there? Let alone showing them to everyone in the zoo." I stated with a smirk on my face. His face dropped, breaking eye contact with me, as he mumbled something that sounded like 'touché'. I waddled over to him, putting my flipper around his shoulder en guiding him back to the HQ.

With a cup of coffee in my hand, I sat at our dinner table, talking and laughing about our adventure with Blowhole.

"Did you saw his face before we left? Classic!" I said chuckling. Kowalski flashed me a grin.

"I have to admit though, that giant lobster really did turn out well." He said. "I could also build one with greater power, obviously, but still." I rolled my eyes at his comment. Kowalski was one of my best friends but he could be a real show off. My eyes scanned the room and landed on Private sitting against the wall, looking through one of the few windows we have.

"What's the matter Private? Why the quiet attitude." I ask him as I put my cup down. He looked up at me with curious blue eyes.

"Oh nothing Skippa, except I'm still wondering about the mission files." I sighed and supported my head with my flipper. "I mean, is this all really because I'm just a private?" He continued.

"What do you mean, just a private? You're saying you want a promotion?" I ask him suspiciously. I hear Kowalski gulp. I know he's protective of Private like he's his big brother and thinks Private isn't ready for such a big test yet, but did he really believe that I was already going to test Private?

"NO! Not at all!" Private cried out gesturing wildly with his flippers and his wide eyes stared at me with shock. Suddenly they softened and looked towards the ground. "I've been called Private all my life, I don't want that to change if I manage to get to a higher position." I blinked a few times. Did he really think… he couldn't… did I never explain? I smiled at him, got up and sat down next to him.

"You really think you were named Private because you ARE a private?" I asked. He nodded and stared at me with those curious blue eyes. "Oh Private, your name has a different meaning to us. Because you're like our little secret, ours only. No one can have you but us and although your sometimes a little too sensitive, nice and dreamy, you have a lot of sides that even we don't know about. I wouldn't trade you for anybody in the world and because of that you are secret, you are Private." When I was finished, Private had tears in his eyes and Kowalski smiled at me knowingly. I wrapped a flipper around Private's shoulder and he immediately embraced me. I returned the hug smiling softly as my cheek touched his head. We broke apart and he looked up with a smile.

"But Skippa, since I'm private, shouldn't you lock me up so no one can ever see me like you do with the mission files." He asked innocently. I grinned widely and ruffled his head feathers.

"You're not like the classified private stuff, you're just my Private." I told him but quickly shut my beak after I realised what I just said. My heart pumped fast as he started at me with wide eyes and I could almost see the blush on his face.

**Private POV:**

I could be mistaken but… did Skippa just called me his. I guess I wasn't as I heard Kowalski perform his infamous spit take. I stared at my leader in disbelieve. Did this really mean?

"W-What do you mean by _my _ Private?" I asked softly as I felt my face grew hotter and my heart beating faster. I noticed him rubbing his flipper nervously and also heard Kowalski take Rico and went to the lab.

"W-well, it could mean that maybe… just a little I actually kind a… love you?" It sounded more like a question than an answer.

"As in, I love you like the brother I never had or I love to go to the beach?" I asked carefully. He sighed, refusing to look at me.

"No Private, I mean it as in: I'm completely head over heels." That answer shocked me at first But I was so happy that he felt the same way. I couldn't help the grin that came on my face. He looked at me and probably saw my happy grin because he immediately embraced me and kissed me. I didn't think my face could possibly get hotter now and I was sure you could see me blush through my feathers. We broke apart but he left his flipper around my shoulder.

"So…uh… that was, unexpected." I said nervously. He grinned and pulled me a little closer.

"Well, guess that makes you my boyfriend now." Skippa stated it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I guess so." I mumbled as he left to inform Kowalski and Rico. With a dreamy smile on my face, I silently thanked Dr. Blowhole. If he didn't exist, this wouldn't have happened.

**That was it for now. Please review! Hope u liked it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Badger Pride

**Welcome back! This episode is written for: ZERO MASON. Hope u like it :D! By the way, I find the story way to romantic so I think I might put some relation problems and (relationship) action in it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Marlene POV:**

I walked through the zoo with the smallest of the penguins next to me. After all I promised Skipper to bring him home safely or bad things will happen to me. He really needs to be less overprotective of his new boyfriend.

"Was I so right and you so wrong or what?" I asked him chuckling.

"Ok, alright I'll admit it; I was a silly-willy ding-dong." He said in his British accent. He really needs to work on how he says the things.

After a few moments we reached their HQ and jumped through the fishbowl hole. Skipper was already waiting and tapping his foot impatiently. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Where were you all day? You weren't here during lunch or dinner." He said. I rolled my eyes and leaned against the wall. Here we go again. He was about to walk towards me when Private jumped up in front of him.

"Skippa, I was the one who didn't want to leave, how strange that may sound. I really like our new neighbors and I got over my silly fear, as you call it." He says with his flippers pressed against Skipper's chest. I heard Kowalski was trying to hold back his laughter and Rico making kissing sounds. Skipper growled at them and quickly wrapped a flipper around Private's waist to pull him into his chest.

"I'll believe you this time soldier, but next time you tell us how long you'll be gone. Rico was very worried about you." Skipper said and flashed Rico a smirk. Rico crossed his flippers and stuck out his tongue. Kowalski waddled over to Rico and whispered something to him which made Rico laugh.

"Guys? I'm still here you know." I mentioned and stepped into the middle of the room.

"Undeniable Marlene, and you are welcome to stay as long as we're up." Skipper said as he smiled lovingly at Private. It's a good thing they weren't trying to hide their relationship because even Mort would see it. The way Skipper stares at Private, and vice versa, is unmistakable. I walked over to their dining table and sat down. Kowalski sat in front of me, inventing something… probably.

"Kowalski… what is that?" I asked him and pointed at the pile of unrecognizable stuff.

"I'm not sure; it might be a shrink ray, an invisibility ray or a snow cone machine." He said proudly.

"Does it matter? It's going to threaten to destroy the world either way." Skipper said sarcastically. He and Rico were playing a game of chess. Kowalski glared at them and jumped up.

"Well sorrryyy my inventions do not always turn out well." He said clearly annoyed. He sat down again and crossed his flippers over his chest. I put my hand on my mouth to muffle the laughter I could hardly hold back. I've spend a few nights at the penguins' before and it's always funny.

"Recall one time they did." Skipper mumbled as he rubbed his chin. After over thinking his next move, he managed actually win the game, I guess.

"HAH! Check mate!" He shouted happily. Rico growled and smashed the board away. Skipper watched him leave with a satisfied smile. I shook it off and turned my attention to the youngest.

"So Private, you're completely cured of your fear?" I asked him. He nodded happily.

"Indeed I am. Thanks a lot Marlene." He answered.

"No problem, that's what friends do after all." And he flashed me the cutest smiles of all. Suddenly I knew why Skipper loved him so much. As if on cue Skipper appeared next to Private smiling softly. Suddenly an idea popped up and I grinned evily.

"So Skipper, tell me, how do you guys keep your relationship active?" I asked innocently. I could swear I saw Private blush and even Skipper grew uncomfortable and nervous. Kowalski stopped with whatever he was doing and Rico sat down next to him. Both watching the nervous couple with interest.

"Well… eh… we are together a lot, I guess." Skipper answered rubbing the back of his neck. Rico snickered and Kowalski grinned just as evily as I did.

"Oh Skipper, you do a lot more than just being together." He said knowingly. Private's eyes widened.

"N-No we don't." He defended. Rico started making kissing noises and pretended to kiss Kowalski who pushed him away snickering. Ok, no doubt, Private was definitely blushing now. Skipper's body relaxed, surprisingly, and his face broke out into a smirk. He wrapped one flipper around Private's waist and pulled him closer. Private visibly relaxed against him.

"So? You're jealous?" He said proudly. Private whispered something to him, making Skipper grin widely. "That IS a good question. So Kowalski, what's going on between you and Rico?" Seeing the reaction he wanted, he grinned (if even possible) wider.

"Oh this is getting good." I said teasingly. Both penguins just sat there, their bodies tense, their face shocked as they looked everywhere but each other. Suddenly Rico started burping until a bomb came out. Kowalski reacted quickly and threw it to the other side of the room. Rico excused himself, well it sounded like he did, and left. Kowalski mumbled something about cleaning his lab and left to.

"Nice going Private, there's nothing sweeter than good revenge." Skipper said smiling.

"Thanks and…" Private punched Skipper in his side. "You what that is for." Skipper growled playfully and rubbed his side.

"Well I better get going! It's getting late." I said and walked over to the ladder. "It was nice hanging out with you guys."

**Private POV:**

After a hour or so, Marlene came back screaming loudly that the badgers were coming to get her and rip her to pieces.

"I was right! NEVER trust a badger!" I screamed and hid under the table.

It took them a while 'til they got me away from my hiding place but I can't resist a peanut butter winkie now, can I? We set up a complete security system in Marlene's habitat. She told us she felt a lot safer and that meant for us; mission accomplished. I barely closed my eyes when I heard the alarm sound.

"It's the badgers!" I gasped.

"Marlene." Skippa said worried. I watched my teammates climb the ladder as I stayed behind. Maybe I knew a way to stop them, what if I…

"Uhm… you three go ahead, I've got an idea." I said. It really sounded like some lame excuse for me to stay behind instead of facing the scary badgers.

"Sure you do, Private." Skippa said sarcastically. See? That's what I meant.

"No really! I-I'm working on something." I tried. I couldn't tell them what my plan was just yet because I wasn't sure myself.

"Okay… that doesn't sound trickery at all." He said. Well he wasn't really buyin' it, but hey… he did leave. Now onto my plan…

After I grabbed everything I needed, which included a safety helmet, my bush camouflage and tennis ball shooter… thing… I headed to wherever the noises were coming from. I saw the badgers cornering Marlene and sneaked up to them. I tried to ease my heartbeat as I waited for the opportune moment, which was when Marlene questioned the bush on top of a wall. I shot Becky and Stacy off of the wall, and accidently shot Marlene off to. Skippa complimented my plan and we left the 'family' fighting their troubles out. After all, who wants to come between _them_?

**IMPORTANT NOTE ALERT! People of FF! This is my last chapter so far. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue in the future but for now this is the last chapter. I'm working on a new story though. It contains my own created OC, who you might recognize from the great story: The penguins go to school! Shaylene. Thank you for reading and I hoped you like it.**


End file.
